Pet simulation computer games have been developed that allow a user to interact with a virtual pet animal. For example, such games can allow a user to select a virtual pet of their choice, and then play, train, groom, and raise their pet in the virtual space. However, the user's interactions with their virtual pet are limited since the interactions end when the gaming session ends.